Rocker assemblies include a side sill (or inner panel) and a rocker panel (or outer panel) that are assembled as part of the body of a vehicle and are located below the doors of the vehicle.
Rocker assemblies are part of side impact protection structure of the passenger compartment and also protect fuel tanks and battery packs in hybrid vehicles. The batteries of electric vehicle must be protected to prevent damage to sensitive connectors and battery cells in side impact collisions. Rocker assemblies function to protect a passenger compartment in a collision. Rocker assemblies also function to provide crush strength for the roof of the vehicle. In addition, rocker assemblies provide a load path outside the passenger compartment of a vehicle in small offset front end collisions.
It is known to provide internal reinforcements inside a rocker assembly. One problem with prior art reinforcements is that the reinforcements, particularly those made of steel, add considerable weight to the rocker assembly that counteracts efforts to reduce the overall weight of a vehicle. Adding weight to a rocker assembly reduces vehicle fuel efficiency for internal combustion engines and operational range for battery powered vehicles.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.